The Story You Don't Know
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Sejak awal, dirimu memang menyimpannya sendiri; menyimpan sebuah cerita yang tak satupun orang ketahui. Sampai akhirnya, kau dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan;pendam atau sampaikan. Mana yang akan kau pilih? AkaKuro. Sho-ai. OS


Senja telah menyambut ketika kau dan kawan-kawanmu baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan sekolah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kalian akan bercengkrama bersama, saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain—menikmati senja yang terasa lebih istimewa.

Kau berjalan dibarisan belakang—memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri dari interaksi. Berusaha agar tak terlibat terlalu banyak komunikasi dengan sosok kawan-kawanmu yang tengah sibuk tersebut.

Kau menengadahkan kepalamu, menatap langit tanpa tepi yang menjulang menaungi sosokmu. Pikiranmu mulai melayang pada buku ensiklopedia yang kau baca seminggu lalu.

Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau dipraktikan bersama.

Kau pun mengulas senyum tipis, tungkai kaki kau bawa berlari menyusul mereka dan berhenti didepan kawan-kawanmu yang mulai menatapmu dengan pandangan tak mengerti—bingung akan sikap tak biasamu.

Ekspresi datar khas dirimu masih kau pertahankan—meski rasanya wajahmu nyaris terbakar kala menyadari sepasang manik semerah senja tengah menatapmu lekat.

"Ayo kita melihat bintang malam ini," ucapmu dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Alismu bertaut tak mengerti kala pasangan biru tua dan kuning menertawaimu dan menerjang sosokmu dengan pelukan dan usakan pada puncak kepala.

Mereka berdua mengataimu aneh, dan tumben, tapi kau tak peduli. Kau hanya terdiam—membiarkan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sementara dirimu menunggu jawaban dari ketiga kawanmu yang lain—merah, ungu dan hijau.

Dalam hati kau merapal doa, semoga mereka bertiga menyetujuinya.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau berhenti bergaul dengan Aomine _nanodayo_. Kau jadi tertular bodoh," kawan hijaumu—Midorima Shintarou buka suara.

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas, membiarkan kawan-kawanmu kembali berjalan—mengabaikanmu. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan candaan mereka yang tertunda, bahkan pasangan biru tua-kuning, yang kau kenal sebagai Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta sesekali mengungkit ajakanmu untuk melihat bintang.

 _Seperti anak kecil saja, padahal kita sudah SMP_ , itu yang kau dengar.

Lagi-lagi kau tak buka suara, kau hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan mereka tertawa.

Kalian memang selalu bersama.

Tapi mengapa hanya dirimu yang merasa kesepian?

.

.

 _ **The Story You Don't Know**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kimi no Shiranai Monogatar © supercell

 **Aka** shi **xKuro** ko

 **Warning:**

 **Sho-ai. Typo. OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau berpisah dengan kawan-kawanmu diperempatan jalan—bukan tempat dimana biasanya kalian berpisah. Kau bisa merasakan tatapan bingung mereka yang tertuju padamu, menghujanimu dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Namun, kau mengelak dan hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum.

Kau membungkukkan badan dan segera pamit untuk pergi. Kau hanya ingin sendiri sekarang, melewati senja yang sepi sendirian. Lagipula, kau ingin pergi ketempat itu—tempat dimana kau bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas. Tempat yang mati-matian kau cari demi bisa melihat bintang bersama dengan kawanmu.

Jalanan yang terlampau sepi, keadaan sekitar yang sedikit menghambatmu karena keadaan tanah yang bergelombang, pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang, dan juga suara hewan malam yang sudah mulai bersahutan, belum lagi tak ada cahaya apapun yang menerangi. Hanya gelap yang mampu kau lihat berhubung mentari benar-benar sudah lengser keperaduan.

Hanya dengan mengandalkan cahaya bulan dan ingatanmu, kau berjalan menyusurinya. Sebuah hutan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolahmu. Sebuah hutan yang tak terlalu luas yang membatasi area perbukitan dengan kota.

Hari telah benar-benar gelap ketika kau menginjakkan kakimu disana, di kaki bukit. Kau memutuskan untuk berjalan kearea lapang agar memudahkanmu untuk memandang bintang yang akan bermunculan malam ini.

Kau baru saja hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, jika saja suara yang familiar untukmu tak menembus gendang telinga. Sepasang _azure_ mu membulat melihat kawan-kawanmu kini berhamburan memelukmu.

"Kuroko _cchi_ , aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukan tempat sebagus dan setenang ini- _ssu_ ," kau masih diambang kebingungan, bahkan pelukan teman kuningmu yang terlampau sesak kau abaikan.

Kali ini teman ungumu—Murasakibara Atsushi menghampirimu, masih dengan setumpuk jajanan ringan yang berada dipelukan, "Jalan menuju kemari jauh sekali Kuro- _chin_. Aku heran, kenapa Kuro- _chin_ tidak langsung ambruk seperti biasa?"

Kau menoleh ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut pada helai mahkota _teal_ mu. Kau bisa merasakan, bagaimana parasmu memerah kala itu. Senyuman dari sosok itu selalu mampu membuatmu tak berkutik. Setiap sentuhan ringannya padamu mampu membuatmu lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Seperti sekarang ini.

Senyumnya seolah menghipnotismu, sepasang _ruby_ yang hanya memantulkan sosokmu serasa mengunci setiap pergerakanmu. Kau terperangkap.

"Bukankah akan sangat disayangkan kalau kita menyiakan momen seperti ini? Apalagi Kuroko sepertinya sudah berusaha untuk mencarikan tempat ini untuk kita."

Kau masih terdiam ketika kaptenmu—Akashi Seijuurou berbicara. Suaranya terdengar seperti harpa surga ditelingamu. Konyol memang.

Kawan-kawanmu langsung menempatkan posisi mereka diatas hamparan rumput hijau. Midorima duduk disamping Murasakibara yang tengah memakan jajanannya. Kise terpaksa duduk berjauhan denganmu karena Aomine seenaknya saja merebut tempat didekatmu, pemuda berkulit dim itu bahkan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau.

Kau hendak duduk, namun tarikan pada salah satu lenganmu mencegahmu. Kau hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bingung kala sosok kaptenmu membawamu duduk menjauhi Aomine. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika kau bertanya mengapa padanya.

Tak ambil pusing, kau memilih untuk tak bertanya. Dalam hati kau menghitung, berapa detik lagi ia harus menunggu bintang-bintang yang akan muncul?

"Kuroko, lihatlah kelangit," suara dari Akashi membuyarkan lamunanmu. Tanpa pikir panjang kau langsung mendongak. Kau terperangah menyaksikan langit. Kau membisu memandang langit yang kini dihiasi oleh kerlipan bintang.

Hujan bintang—begitu orang menyebutnya.

Bukan hanya kau, namun kawanmu tak jauh berbeda. Mereka semua terperangah. Keindahan alam yang selama ini tak pernah mereka saksikan.

Kau adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak dengan langit. Diam-diam, sepasang _azure_ mu melirik kearah orang yang duduk berada tepat disampingmu. Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan segala hal yang terdapat pada pemuda ini?

Sejak kapan kau begitu tertarik untuk menyentuh surai merah membara yang kini bergoyang lembut tertiup angin itu? Sejak kapan rasanya kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari paras rupawan yang kini tersaji didepannya? Sejak kapan... jantungmu mulai berdetak tak normal setiap kali mata kalian bertemu pandang?

Kau tak tau, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukainya?

Tanpa kau sadari, tanganmu bergerak mengenggam ujung seragamnya. Kau menundukkan kepalamu ketika merasakan tatapan dari sosok itu tertuju padamu.

Kau ingin mengatakannya, kata-kata yang selama ini hanya tertahan ditenggorokannya. Kau ingin menyatakannya. Kau berbisik lirih—bukan padanya, namun pada hembusan angin malam.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya, tolong jangan terkejut, dan dengarkan tentang perasaanku ini."

Genggaman pada seragam kau lepas. Tatapan bingung kau dapatkan, "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko?"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu ketika Akashi melemparkan pertanyaan padamu. Sosok bersurai merah itu pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang langit.

"Lihat, ada _Deneb, Altair_ , dan _Vega_ ," ucapmu sambil menunjuk rasi bintang musim panas.

Semua kawanmu mengikuti arah pandangmu. Mereka terkagum olehmu yang mengetahui rasi bintang tersebut.

Namun kau hanya terdiam, kau memandang lekat kearah langit. Kau tersentak, teringat akan sesuatu.

Kau menemukan Orihime- _sama_ , namun tak bisa kau temukan Hikoboshi- _sama_. Dimana? Kau masih terus mencari, namun tak kunjung kau temukan. _Azure_ mu mendadak sendu.

Entah mengapa rasanya kesepian...

.-.-.

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai, seperti biasa, kau melangkahkan kaki menuju loker sekolah. Berniat untuk segera berbenah lalu pulang.

Langkah kakimu terhenti begitu azuremu mendapati sosok yang tak asing lagi bagimu tengah berdiri didepan lokernya sendiri. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak masuk kedalam loker, menarik keluar sebuah surat bersampul biru pudar darisana.

Kau terdiam, parasmu memerah tanpa sadar. Secepat kilat kau menyembunyikan tubuhmu dibelakang loker yang membelakangi sosok itu. Kepala _teal_ mu menyembul keluar—berusaha mencuri pemandangan.

Tanpa sadar, kau meremat kuat pinggiran loker yang menjadi peganganmu. Hatimu merapal doa, berharap agar surat itu—surat darimu dibaca olehnya dan tak berakhir ditempat pembuangan sampah.

Kau menyunggingkan senyum lebar—sejenak kau melupakan topeng _kuudere_ yang sudah lama kau sematkan. Sosok itu—Akashi Seijuurou, membaca suratmu, surat cintamu.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Kau mengulas senyum tulus, semoga saja sosok Akashi mengerti akan isi suratmu—dan tentu saja mengerti akan inisial namamu yang kau sematkan pada bagian bawah kertas.

K.T.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau merasa bahwa itu cukup jelas.

Suara langkah kaki menggema ditelingamu—kau segera balik badan, menyembunyikan diri lagi dengan menyandarkan punggungmu pada loker. Derap langkah masih kau dengar dan kau masih bertahan pada posisimu semula.

Manik _azure_ mu terpejam, semoga saja bukan anak _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang menghampiri Akashi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi- _san_! Tolong berkencanlah denganku!"

Mendadak kau tersedak—jujur saja, ucapan itu sangat membuatmu kaget. Ada orang lain yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi?

Kau memberanikan diri untuk melongok, mengintip dua insan yang tengah terlibat sebuah percakapan disana. Kau mengenal orang itu. Seorang gadis yang menjadi kawan sekelasmu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kiriyuki Tsubaki.

Kau mengenalnya. Gadis itu termasuk jajaran gadis populer disekolah. Cantik, cerdas, elegan dan juga ketua klub panahan yang anggun. Benar-benar sosok yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Kau meringis, merasakan hatimu hancur—hingga menjadi pecahan kecil yang nampaknya mustahil itu direkatkan kembali—saat _azure_ mu melihat Akashi memeluk lembut gadis itu.

Kau langsung balik badan, tak sanggup bila harus melihat kelanjutannya. Lututmu langsung lemas begitu saja. Rasanya kau sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri hingga akhirnya tubuhmu jatuh merosot tertarik gravitasi.

Kepala bermahkota helai _teal_ milikmu dibawa bersembunyi dicelah lutut, sepasang tanganmu bergerak merungkuh tubuhmu sendiri, meredam getaran halus.

Air matamu mengalir tanpa henti ketika telingamu menangkap perkataan Akashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan segera menampakkan diri begitu mengirimiku surat cinta ini. Kau gadis yang berani, dan jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai suratmu. Surat cinta yang indah dan memiliki harum musim semi, Kiriyuki- _san_."

' _Bukan, itu bukan dia. K.T bukanlah Kiriyuki Tsubaki. K.T adalah aku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Akashi-kun?'_

Kau terdiam, membiarkan telingamu memanas mendengar percakapan manis dua insan disana. Kau seharusnya tau, meskipun kau selalu berada disampingnya, kau bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Kau hanyalah kawannya—rekan satu timnya. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ini? Perasaan yang sudah cukup lama kau sadari? Perasaan yang bukannya kau bunuh, namun kau pelihara hingga mengakar kuat pada hatimu. Kau memang telah menyadarinya, tetapi kau juga tau—

Kau terisak dalam diam. Air mata tiada henti turun dari pelupuk matamu.

—perasaanmu tak mungkin akan mencapainya.

Tidak ada gunanya menangis.

Kau selalu mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Berusaha membangun kembali hatimu yang sudah hancur berkeping.

.-.-.

Hari-hari yang kau jalani tak ada ubahnya dengan dahulu. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran, latihan basket, dan dilanjutkan dengan pulang bersama _Kiseki no Sedai._

Tak ada yang berubah—itu yang berusaha kau tanamkan dalam dirimu.

Namun nyatanya, semuanya telah berubah.

Tak ada lagi sejumput surai merah yang akan berkumpul bersamamu. Setiap waktu yang dulu kalian habiskan bersama sudah tak terulang kembali.

"Mungkin Akashi- _kun_ sibuk dengan kekasihnya," kau selalu mengatakan hal itu jika salah satu dari kawanmu menanyakan dimana keberadan Akashi. Jika mereka bertanya lagi, kau tak pernah ambil pusing, selalu ada sosok Midorima yang akan menjawab semuanya. Toh, pada nyatanya Midorima memang mengetahui perihal itu.

Kau selalu terlihat tidak ingin peduli. Kau terlihat menutup hatimu, seperti saat ini, dimana tanpa sengaja kau berpapasan dengan Akashi—lengkap dengan kekasihnya ketika kau masih berdiri dikoridor untuk menunggu Aomine.

Kau hanya meliriknya—cukup lama hingga mempertemukan pandangan kalian dalam satu garis lurus. Kaulah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. Kau langsung bergegas pergi, tak lagi memikirkan Aomine yang mungkin akan mengamuk jika kau tinggalkan.

Kau hanya ingin pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Akashi dan kekasihnya. Kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan bersama.

Kau tidak peduli.

Lebih tepatnya, mencoba untuk tak peduli. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, perasaan sakit dihatimu tak pernah bisa kau abaikan. Perasaan sakit yang semakin menjadi ketika melihat sosok Akashi bersama kekasihnya.

.-.-.

Semua orang yang mengenalmu tau bahwa kau bukanlah seorang penakut. Namun, ada saatnya dimana kau merasakan sebuah perasaan bernama ketakutan.

Takut kehilangan lebih tepatnya.

Kau tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa mimpi burukmu selama ini bisa menjadi kenyataan? Padahal kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga ikatan ini. Bahkan kau telah mengikat janji dengan Momoi Satsuki—manager klubmu sekaligus orang yang menyukaimu—untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan persahabatan kalian.

Namun apa yang terjadi?

Mereka semua berubah. Mereka semua perlahan menjauhimu, meninggalkanmu dalam gelap dan dinginnya lubang bernama kesepian.

Dimulai dari Aomine yang mulai melupakan bagaimana rasanya menerima _pass_ darimu—jujur saja, saat itu rasanya kau begitu _shock_ hingga berjalan kembali pun kau tak sanggup.

Kau masih menata hatimu yang hancur karena sahabatmu yang tiba-tiba berubah bagai sosok asing dimatamu. Kau belum sanggup untuk menerima perubahan lain yang mungkin akan terjadi pada kawanmu yang lain.

Kau berdoa, semoga hanya Aomine yang berubah. Namun, pada akhirnya kau disuguhkan oleh perubahan drastis dari orang yang kau sukai—Akashi Seijuurou.

Kau hanya bisa terdiam—terpaku pada gravitasi. Pikiranmu kacau. Perubahan Akashi terlalu mengejutkan untukmu. Semua perkataan pemuda itu bagaikan belati yang setiap saat selalu mengoyakmu.

Kau bertanya dalam hati, mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang kejam sepertinya?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang belum kau dapatkan jawabannya hingga detik ini.

Semua perubahan pada kawanmu benar-benar menjatuhkan mentalmu. Kau bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulu. Kau merasa bahwa dirimu sekarang ini tak ubahnya sebuah robot yang berguna untuk mendukung kemenangan timnya. Ironis.

Hatimu berubah sedingin es—itu yang kau rasakan. Kau merasa menjadi lelaki paling kurang ajar didunia ini kala membuat seorang gadis—Momoi—menangis dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Namun, tak hanya Momoi saja yang menangisi perubahan kawannya, kau pun sama. Bahkan, kau menangis lebih banyak daripada gadis itu.

Perubahan mereka mengerikan—itulah yang terlintas dibenakmu. Mereka mulai bermain basket bukan karena mereka mencintai basket, seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Mereka kini bermain hanya untuk memenuhi kuota kemenangan. Tak ada lagi senyum, tak ada lagi tawa.

Kau merasa bahwa basketmu sudah hambar.

Kau merasa dirimu sudah mati—tak sanggup lagi menerima semua ini. Bahkan seruan dari kawan lamamu pun rasanya tak mampu menembus hatimu.

Sampai akhirnya, kau kembali merasakan kehancuran—kehancuran yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang sudah-sudah.

Orang itu menghancurkanmu, membuatmu merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang berlipat ganda hingga rasanya meradang sampai ke sendi. Kau hanya mampu menatap nanar sosoknya.

Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang, harus orang itu yang menghancurkanmu?

Kenapa harus Akashi Seijuurou—orang yang kau cintai yang harus menghancurkanmu?

Kau sudah lelah, baik fisik maupun batin.

Hingga pada akhirnya kau melayangkan surat pengunduran diri. Kau memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari lingkaran persahabatan kalian yang kini tak ubahnya sebuah masa lalu yang hanya bisa dikenang.

Kau memilih untuk kabur, dari Kiseki no Sedai maupun dari Akashi Seijuurou yang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak lagi kau kenal. Meski begitu, kau sesekali masih sempat untuk sekedar mencuri pandang kearah Akashi.

Hanya untuk mendapati, bahwa hati Akashi kini sudah beku sepenuhnya.

.-.-.

Buku pelajaran yang berserakan didepanmu kau abaikan begitu saja. Sementara dirimu sibuk dengan ponsel lipat yang sedari tadi hanya kau amati dalam diam. Jarimu bahkan tak bergerak untuk menekannya. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah diam dan mengamati.

Mengamati pesan-pesan lama yang dulu kau dapatkan dari sosok Akashi.

Kau menghela nafas, rasanya mustahil untuk kembali mendapatkan pesan-pesan singkat itu. Akashi pasti sudah melupakanmu. Memang siapa dirimu ini? Kau hanya seseorang kebetulan mampir dalam kehidupan, kebetulan menjadi rekan setimnya, dan kebetulan menjadi kawannya.

Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Ingatan-ingatan manis yang dulu kalian jalani kini berputar didalam benakmu. Kau memejamkan matamu, mencoba untuk lebih meresapi. Kau ingat, saat dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu. Di _gym_ usai berlatih dengan Aomine.

Kau tidak bisa menahan senyummu, mengingat saat itu Akashi mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik padamu—pada bakatmu. Sejujurnya, dulu kau hanyalah mengagumi Akashi karena sudah berhasil menemukan bakatmu, menuntunmu untuk bisa bersanding dengan Kiseki no Sedai—kawan berhargamu yang selalu ingin ia jaga.

Namun, lambat laun, perasaan kagummu berubah menjadi suka, hingga akhirnya berkembang menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kau membuka matamu, menampilkan sepasang iris _azure_ mu yang kini melirik kearah langiit berhias bintang diluar sana.

Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya cinta?

Kau berbisik pada dirimu sendiri.

Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali berputar dalam benakmu, layaknya sebuah film rusak yang tidak bisa berhenti sebelum durasinya habis.

Kau masih ingat, kalian pernah menghabiskan sore bersama diperpustakaan—hanya berdua karena tak bisa pulang akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur. Kalian saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain, tentang buku yang sudah kalian baca, tentang penulis favorit kalian, hingga percakapan itu berakhir dengan perjanjian bahwa esok hari kalian akan menghabiskan waktu bersama ditoko buku.

Kau menganggapnya kencan, meski dirinya hanya menganggap sebagai kegiatan menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama kawan. Toh, kau tak keberatan. Asal bersama dengan dirinya, itu sudah cukup bagimu.

Tak hanya itu, kenangan dimana kalian belajar bersama dalam rangka menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas nyatanya belum kau lupakan. Kau masih ingat, Akashi yang menggodamu karena tak memahami matematika dengan baik. Kau bahkan masih mengingat hukuman yang akan Akashi layangkan jika kau salah mengerjakan soal—satu coretan spidol diwajah.

Kau terkikik geli, mengingat bagaimana wajahmu saat pulang sekolah. Akashi tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, ia benar-benar melakukannya. Mencoret wajahmu setiap kali kau salah, hingga akhirnya parasmu berubah menjadi siluman kucing dengan tiga garis melintang di masing-masing pipi putihmu.

Ah, kalau kau tak salah ingat, Akashi bahkan saat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengambil gambarmu. Kau bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda itu masih menyimpan gambarnya sampai sekarang?

Kau kembali menerawang—dan menemukan kenangan saat festival sekolah dahulu. Bagaimana sosok Akashi memujimu manis. Kau merasa malu saat itu, namun kau menyembunyikannya dengan raut datar. Mana ada lelaki yang senang dipuji dengan manis? Lagipula, memakai pakaian maid didepan Akashi yang notabenenya adalah orang yang kau sukai, itu membuatmu malu setengah mati. Tak peduli berapa banyak pujian yang ia lontarkan kepadamu.

Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipimu. Semua kenangan yang ia lalui selama dua tahun ini terasa bagai mimpi indah—rasanya kau tak ingin terbangun dari mimpimu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, kau kembali ditampar oleh kenyataan. Kenyataan menyakitkan dimana semua perasaan sakit hati itu masih bersemayam dengan perasaan cinta dihatimu.

Perasaan sakit ditinggal oleh kawan yang berharga sekaligus orang yang kau cintai.

Kau menutup ponselmu, iris _azure_ mu beralih menatap kalender.

Hari telah berlalu semenjak kelulusanmu di Teiko, kini kau bukan lagi seorang bocah SMP yang hanya bisa lari dari kenyataan dan selalu berusaha mengelak. Kini kau adalah seorang siswa SMU. Pemain basket reguler ber _jersey_ Seirin yang besok akan menaklukkan tim dari mantan kaptenmu—sekaligus orang yang masih kau cintai sampai detik ini.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu, menatap bintang diluar sana.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan? Tolong beritahu aku."

.-.-.

 _Azure_ mu menatap tak percaya papan skors. Tolong, seseorang beritahu, bahwa apa yang baru saja kau lihat ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Ini kenyataan, setelah perjuangan panjangmu untuk mempersatukan kembali Kiseki no Sedai, kau berhasil mengalahkannya.

Mengalahkan mantan kaptenmu, Akashi Seijuurou.

Suara sorak-sorai dari penonton dan kawan Seirinmu membuatmu tersadar dari lamunan. Tubuhmu goyah karena ditubruk oleh rombongan kawanmu. _Azure_ mu berkabut, menyebabkan kau tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namun, pemandangan dimana Kiseki no Sedai tengah menatapmu dengan pandangan tulus tak luput dari penglihatanmu.

Kau sudah berhasil menyatukan kembali kawan lamamu yang sangat berharga. Kau berhasil membawa mereka kembali—bahkan sosok kawan kecilmu dulu pun kini sudah bisa kau raih kembali. Termasuk sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu menghilang, kini telah kembali lagi.

.-.-.

Kau membungkukkan tubuhmu—tanda memohon maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya karena tak bisa mengikuti acara perayaan kemenangan yang diselenggarakan oleh Seirin dan juga Kiseki no Sedai. Kau beralasan ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhmu yang letih—yang untungnya mereka maklumi begitu saja.

Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu, kau hanya ingin pergi keluar, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bisa menikmati hujan bintang yang tengah turun malam ini. Mencari tempat yang nyaman yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan untuk kembali bernostalgia.

Kau terus melangkahkan kakimu. Tak kau sadari sudah berapa lama kau melangkah, hingga akhirnya kau sampai disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat pertandingan finalmu diselenggarakan.

Kau mendudukkan dirimu pada sebuah ayunan, menggoyangkannya pelan seirama dengan hembus angin. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik ditengah sepinya taman.

 _Azure_ mu membulat sebentar, memandang penuh kejut pada atensi seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah bersama dengan pemuda bersurai abu-abu.

Akashi Seijuurou dan juga Mayuzumi Chihiro—mantan kaptenmu dan juga bayangan model baru.

Kau menghela nafas, keinginan untuk menyapa kau urungkan. Untuk apa? Toh, kau sudah tak memiliki urusan lagi dengan mereka setelah _Winter Cup_ —lagi-lagi hatimu berbohong.

Kau terus menggoyangkan ayunanmu. Bergerak pelan—terlampau pelan. _Azure_ mu menatap tanah, mengabaikan langit yang tengah dihujani oleh bintang kesukaanmu. Entah mengapa, malam ini, rasanya pekatnya tanah lebih menarik perhatianmu ketimbang gemerlapnya langit yang menjadi kesukaanmu,

"Bintang ya... " kau bergumam. Ah, bintang memang mirip dengan sosoknya. Sama-sama bersinar terang dan juga mustahil untuk kau gapai.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau, Kuroko."

Kau mendongak—hanya untuk menemukan sosok mantan kaptenmu yang masih dalam balutan seragam Rakuzan tengah berada didekatmu—lebih tepatnya duduk diayunan kosong yang berada disampingmu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa ada disini?" kau memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kau bisa melihatnya, bagaimana rupawannya senyum itu, "Kebetulan aku melihatmu, jadi aku kemari."

Hanya suara mobil lewat yang mengisi sunyi diantara kalian. Kau masih asyik dengan kegiatanmu sendiri—menatap tanah dan menggoyangkan ayunanmu, sementara sosok disampingmu hanya diam tak bergerak.

Kau mengulas senyum tipis. Meski tak ada yang buka suara, entah mengapa, hening ini terasa begitu nyaman untukmu.

Kau melirik, memperhatikan sosok yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya—mungkin tengah berkirim pesan dengan seseorang disana, bisa jadi kekasih barunya.

Kau bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara hatimu yang mengatakan jika berada disampingnya sebagai kawan sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu.

Ah, kenyataan ini terasa begitu kejam dan terasa seperti mencekikmu.

Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya—tentang perasaanmu selama ini. Lebih tepatnya kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ketakutanmu menghambatmu. Kau tidak ingin sosoknya menjauh kembali setelah kau mengatakan hal yang selama ini kau sembunyikan.

Kau memejamkan matamu—bukan gelap yang kau lihat, namun punggung tegap Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri didepanmu. Seolah menunggumu untuk menggapainya. Kau dilanda bimbang, haruskah kau meraihnya atau berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dengan rahasia yang masih kau simpan dalam hati?

Tapi, jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Jika kau menyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya lagi. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali—kau tau persis hal itu.

Tanganmu menggenggam erat rantai ayunan. Air matamu mengalir dengan sendirinya kala ingatanmu kembali pada hari itu.

Malam musim panas yang kau habiskan bersama—dengan sosoknya dan Kiseki no Sedai, serta ribuan bintang berkelip yang menghiasi langit.

Kau masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas—mengenai sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimana rupa tawanya, bingungnya bahkan marahnya—kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, dan jujur saja, kau bahkan sangat mencintainya sampai sekarang.

Bukankah itu aneh?

Kau membuka matamu ketika mendapati sebuah kehangatan melingkupi sisi parasmu. Kau menemukan sosok Akashi tengah menatapmu dengan pandangan khawatir—tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang tidak khawatir begitu melihatmu menangis tanpa sebab begini?

"Kau kenapa Kuroko? Apa kau sakit? Atau kau justru terluka karena pertandingan barusan?"

Kau memilih untuk diam, menatap dalam sepasang ruby yang tengah menatapmu khawatir.

Ah, kau pun menyukai ekspresi khawatir itu.

Tanganmu bergerak untuk menutup sepasang ruby yang tengah menatapmu—mencegahnya untuk melihat parasmu yang kini basah oleh air mata. Air mata yang enggan untuk berhenti begitu saja.

Meskipun kau menyadarinya, namun sosok dihadapanmu itu tidak menyadarinya—rahasia yang selama ini kau simpan sendiri.

Kau tak bisa menghentikan tangismu, bahkan rasanya air mata semakin deras turun membasahi pipi.

Kenanganmu akan langit berbintang malam itu.

Kenangan dimana kau menunjuk rasi bintang musim panas.

Kau melepaskan tanganmu. Kau menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan oleh Akashi padamu. Bukannya membalas tatapan itu, kau justru memilih untuk menatap langit yang tengah dihujani bintang.

Tanganmu bergerak—menunjuk langit dengan senyum yang menghiasi parasmu—senyuman yang sama kala kau menemukan rasi bintang musim panas.

Meski kau tidak bisa menemukannya dilangit sana. Namun, kau menemukan bintangmu sendiri.

Bintang bersinar yang kini berada dihadapanmu.

Kau tersentak kala merasakan pelukan ditubuhmu. Akashi memelukmu dengan erat, bahkan pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk lehermu.

Kau tersenyum tulus, tanganmu membalas pelukannya.

Cerita ini biarlah hanya kau yang tau—

"Akashi- _kun_ , _suki_..."

—itu yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya, tapi nyatanya, kau tak ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Kau ingin membaginya bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Membagi perasaan yang selama ini kau pendam.

 **END**.

(Okay, maafkan saya karena sudah membuat cerita seperti ini. Lol. Ending sengaja saja bikin seperti itu, terserah reader mau membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Akashi ke Kuroko XD)

(ini pertama kalinya saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedua, maafkan saya kalau malah membingungkan. Sebenernya mau saya bikin sudut pandang orang ketiga saja. Tapi entah mengapa, saya ingin mencoba hal baru, dan menurut saya kalau pakai sudut pandang ini, feelny dapat -_-v)

(btw, ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari – supercell. Saya langsung search artinya, dan sepertinya cucok.)

(Yasudahlah, boleh saya minta reviewnya, Minna-chin?)


End file.
